User talk:Toothless100
Bureaucrat o sure, you were chosen by our community to become bureaucrat too. But I now haven't time to change your right. Please wait.MismeretMonk 15:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're a bureaucrat now. I'm on vacation for the next week. So, take care Bureaucrat :) MismeretMonk 17:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Fall Fall 3 I've seen your improvements. I think it's good the become featured now, can you do it because I haven't time now. Still, I really think you should add a chapter in The Fall 1 or 2 in which BioSyn greates a dead zone over the town to prevent InGen and others to ask for help. You could say that Wikia was responsible for the towns electricity and internet connection, and describe how Dodgson destroyes all their reactors or something. Ye have to look at wikipedia how to create a dead zone. Another thing that has puzzled me: if InGen doesn't create dinosaurs, that what DOES it do? Things that came to my mind were: The town in question is Glen Rose (Texas). I've chosen it because the Jurassic Park: Redemption series takes place in that town. It only has 2000 inhabitants. Furthermore, it has a Dinosaur theme park, you could say that InGen owned that park. But the story is fir to be featured now. MismeretMonk 15:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's ok - MismeretMonk Fall 3 Hey, I think the Fall 3 is the best candidate for this months FA. But I'm not sure you're finished yet. If you are, please put it at the main page. See ye! MismeretMonk 09:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T. rex Hey Toothless, Now that you came back to this wiki, can you also upload your fanfic Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex again? It was our first featured article, so I would like to have it back online. IF you're gonna upload it again, could you change its name to Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T. rex? It is T. rex, not T-Rex :) MismeretMonk 07:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toothless100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Styracosaurus Rider (Talk) 06:46, July 4, 2011 For some reason I couldn't reply on the blog post, so I'll just do it here instead. I'd have to ask MismeretMonk about the rights, he's effectively Chief User here. And I've learned a few formatting changes from HTTYD Fanon, which just might make the new look that less sucky...tell me if you want them :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Toothless! Welcome back again. It's good to have you back on board. You can get back your admin rights if you like. Sorry I welcome you so late. I haven't got time for wiki's during the week you see. You said in that blog post that this wiki was very quite. The more reason to stay here. If you promise to stay here for a while U get back your admin rights :) MismeretMonk 10:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've already got my Key to the Wiki badge! And I have the same points as you. So I will be staying. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 15:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well a promise is a promise, you've got your admin status back :) MismeretMonk 18:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The end is nigh Due to all that JP4 buzz, I'm writing Jurassic Park V: Devil Genisys. Early. The Prologue is up, use the talk page to say what you think so far :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Pliocene Park I'm editing here now. I'm writing a Story: Pliocene Park. I'm gonna be the first user on the wiki to include extinct mammals into their fiction! P.S: the final chapter of Rennite Rebellion is finished. Now you can read it with a clean consious! Pinguinus impennis 13:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the template! Pinguinus impennis 12:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Thanks for the template! I'm not too good at making them ... :P Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) JP5A The next bits are up. I think you will find the result surprising, to say the least. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there ;) The conference is a bit longer than I expected. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The flyers start it. The return of more. A creature reborn. In other words, getting there :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Baratosaurus I would delete theBaratosaurus article, seeing that he truly is ignoring you and supposedly won't be giving a reply any time soon. If he comes back to find it deleted - than he'll answer you. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The film Not mine, just an inspiration. The script is only three pages long so far. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 14:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for appreciating my picstures :) DYD It sounds cool. Do you have any idea when it will be finished? Pinguinus impennis 15:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I see. Will I recognize any of the creatures? Pinguinus impennis 15:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome! Toothless, can you help me out by voting on FAs? Twik-twikh is in the lead and that would be a bad FA... HolbenilordTalk 21:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC)